Embry Call Imprint
by Turtle Bop Girl
Summary: Sam's sister comes back from military school and is imprinted on by Embry.  Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I was ten years old when my mom died. My dad was long gone, and all I had left was my brother, Sam. He was eighteen at the time, a legal adult. But he wasn't allowed to take me in. I was under child welfare custody, and sent strait to military boarding school with the remainder of my parent's money. I wasn't allowed to see Sam, but we e-mailed. He often threatened to come get me, but it would have landed us both in jail. I graduated as a captain with many medals. Two days afterward, I turned eighteen. I had to sign a few papers, and was off on a plane to Sam right away. He had explained to me about the wolf pack, and although it had taken a while to sink in at first, I was comfortable with the idea. He didn't know I was coming today, exactly, but I figured it didn't matter. I was staying with the Clearwater's in order to give Sam and his fiancé some space. Supposedly they had a girl, Leah, my age. Although I was nervous to live with two werewolves, I figured I would survive. My flight landed and it was an hour taxi ride to La Push. Paying the driver used up the last of my savings. I was pretty mad. Oh, well. I ran to the address Sam had given me. It was a cozy little place. I was a little nervous as I knocked on the door. A woman answered, and I recognized her from the pictures Sam had e-mailed me. She didn't recognize me, however.

"Emily?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Jessi"

"Oh!" Her face lit up with understanding. "Sam's out right now, but please come in!"

I saw some boys sitting at the kitchen table peeking to see Sam's long lost sister. I smiled and then remembered I had my uniform on. I must look so weird!

Finally one guy walked up.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. You must be Jessi!" I just smiled. "This is Renesme, my... " he trailed off.

"Imprint." I finished. "Yeah, Sam told me."

The guys sighed. It must be hard keeping a secret like that.

A girl walked in, scowling. She was trailed by a smaller boy who was arguing with her. When she saw me she smiled. "Jessi?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Leah Clearwater, it's nice to meet you!" She glanced at her watch. "Weren't you supposed to be here an hour ago?"

"Yeah, umm, no one showed up at the airport so I caught a cab." She laughed.

"Have you met the boys yet?" You could tell they weren't her favorite people. She pointed around the table as she introduced them. "Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob, and Colin". The boys smiled, and I felt right at home. Just them Sam walked in. He walked straight up to Emily and started kissing her.

"Forget something?" I said from my post leaning against the far wall. He spun around.

"Oh my God! Jessi! You're home early! I wasn't expecting you until the 8th!"

"Sam, it is the 8th!"

The guys burst out laughing as Sam blushed and gave me an apologetic glance.

After a while hanging out with the guys, Leah took me back to her house, where I would be staying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been a long time! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I forgot a few things on the first chapter.**

**First, I am not Stephanie Meyer. I wish I was but, alas, I am not. Please don't sue me.**

**Secondly, this is my first story and I am doing this for fun. Therefore, please no mean comments! I am trying my best!**

**Shoutout to Wolfgirl4ever, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Emily Young, and I love Larry and Ziam! You guys made my day!**

Jessi's POV:

"Your room's this way," Leah pointed to a small room at the end of the hall. I turned to face her.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I said. "I will try not to be any trouble." Leah laughed.

"We're glad to have you. If you need anything, just let me know."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" she nodded for me to go on. "What happened between you and my brother?"

She looked down at her hands. "I loved your brother. Maybe I still do. But, wolves have this thing called imprinting." Tears were falling down her cheeks. I put a comforting hand on her knee. "It's where wolves find there soul mate. Completely rare, of course."

"So he imprinted on Emily?" she nodded. "Can female wolves…imprint?" I tried the word on for size. She shrugged. "What if you dated someone else? You know, try to move on?"

She took a deep breath and wipes her tears on her sleeve. "We don't really know. But I can't risk it. What if I fell for someone and then imprinted on someone else? I can't do what Sam did to me to anyone."

She was cut off as a teenage boy came out of the room next to mine. "Seth!" Leah shouted, and he jumped. "You have patrol at 6:00!"

"I know Leah!" Turning to me he said, "Oh, hi! I'm Seth." He stuck out his hand to shake when Leah interrupted.

"Seth, it's 6:10!" He looked startled.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go!" He sprinted down the hall and we heard the front door slam. I fliched, but Leah just rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'immature boys'.

"Well, I'll leave you to get some sleep," she said.

I said goodnight and decided to get ready for bed myself. I let my hair down out of it's tight bun, and I felt my scalp give a sigh of relief. After changing into my pajamas, I slipped under the covers. The bed itself was nothing special, but after eight years at the academy, it felt as though I was sleeping on a cloud. It wasn't long after I closed my eyes that I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
